Les Témoins
by Zaraelle
Summary: Lily en a assez de voir Sirius et Severus se battre à longueur de temps. Avec James, elle décide de faire en sorte qu'il devienne amis. L'opération réconciliation peut commencer! OS pour SEY-sama. SB/SS GENS SERIEUX S'ABSTENIR!


**Warning : On ne veut pas savoir ce que l'auteur a pris pour écrire ce qui va suivre, on ne veut vraiment pas le savoir. Je décline d'ailleurs toute responsabilité sur les prises de position, l'humour foireux, les jeux de mot bidons et les clichés clichetesques,… La date d'internement de l'auteur n'a pas encore été décidée mais on commence sérieusement à y réfléchir. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling qui serait actuellement en train de faire des loopings dans sa tombe si elle était morte.**

_Bon, alors, il y a quelque temps déjà, j'avais promis à la personne qui posterait la 5O° rewiew pour _**Bref **_que vous pouvez aller lire d'ailleurs si vous aimez Bleach (oui je me fais de la pub, et alors ?) un OS avec le pairing de son choix. Chose promise, chose due, SEY-sama va (enfin) avoir droit à son OS._

_Donc voilà, SEY-sama m'a demandé un Severus/Sirius avec pour thème, je cite « Allez, marrons nous et imaginons que Lily demande à son Jamesie d'amûr de l'aider à régler le différend entre leurs deux meilleurs amis. » Donc c'est parti…_

_Ou pas…. Le problème, c'est que la romance, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc (dixit la fille qui dans une de ses fics met mille et un râteaux au pauvre Renji qui est toujours aussi amoureux de sa Rukia… Ok j'ai un faible pour les amoureux transis mais soit on a le prénom d'une héroïne de tragédie, soit on ne l'a pas. Phèdre, enchantée !) et le yaoi, je n'ai rien contre, mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment fantasmer :_

_1. C'est presque toujours pareil_

_2. Si y avait vraiment que des gays, on serait quand même sacrément dans la merde…_

_Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais raide dingue de Severus, ok ce type à un charisme mortel, mais bon, commençant à peine à me dépatouiller de ma puberté, les cheveux gras, j'en ai eu ma claque, merci. Et puis, concernant Sirius, il doit ramener des puces assez souvent quand même, parce que, vous comprenez, les colliers pour chiens, ça fait pas très classe, et puis rien que penser au vermifuge… Brrr Non, définitivement, le seul truc qui a du chien chez Sirius, c'est son frère…_

_Mais bon commençons par le commencement, SEY (j'ai le droit de t'appeler SEY ?) veut une réconciliation. Mais, pour une réconciliation de cette ampleur il faut un motif de taille car je tiens à rappeler qu'entre nos deux futurs tourtereaux ce n'est pas la joie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'un des deux a envoyé l'autre se faire bouffer par un loup-garou enragé (tentative de meurtre qui a malheureusement échoué, m'obligeant ainsi à écrire cet OS…)... Une situation comme celle qui va suivre n'est donc absolument pas crédible…_

Cachés derrière une tapisserie du troisième étage de l'aile sud de Poudlard, James Potter, THE beau gosse aux cheveux en pétard, et Lily Evans, surnommée miss parfaite par les jalouses, étaient tranquillement en train de se bécoter, jusqu'à ce que :

- Ô Jamesie, pourquoi es-tu Jamesie ? Renie les maraudeurs ou jure-moi de m'aimer ! Ouvre les yeux, nos amis se détestant, cette histoire ne pourra ce finir que dans un bain de sang. Pour retrouver la paix, cependant, j'ai une idée, Severus et Sirius, on doit réconcilier !

- ….. ERROR SYSTEM

_Donc, réfléchissons à une situation où une relation à peu près cordiale entre ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond est nécessaire… Je ne sais pas moi, pour un mariage par exemple ! Testons !_

- Bon, James notre mariage est dans deux heures mais on a quand même un énorme problème !

- T'inquiète pas Lily, tout va bien se passer !

- Mais bien sûr, dois-je te rappeler que nos deux témoins, qui, accessoirement, se détestent, mangeront à la même table ?

- Bah oui, mais bon ma chérie, fallait y réfléchir quand on a fait le plan de salle…

- Oui mais maintenant, on peut plus changer, il faut trouver un plan fissa !

- Dis Lily, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Il eut droit à un sourire diabolique en réponse. L'opération réconciliation pouvait commencer !

_Et, mais ça me semble presque correcte. Mes ami(e)s, nous tenons le bon bout ! Maintenant, commençons les choses sérieuses !_

Severus Snape, jeune mangemort prometteur et ex enfant battu _(plus l'enfance d'un personnage est pathétique, plus les gens aiment, comme quoi, on est tous des gros sadiques…)_, était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, située en plein cœur du manoir Potter, que lui avait attribué Lily afin qu'elle l'ait à l'œil au moins jusqu'à la fin du mariage pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuite. Severus soupira, sa Lily allait se marier et en plus, il devrait témoigner de son amour éternel pour l'autre binoclard. Déjà qu'il avait perdu irrémédiablement le cœur de Lily, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse sa défaite devant tout le monde et qu'il appose sa signature juste à côté de celle de ce connard de Black pour rendre le tout officiel. Il y avait en effet de quoi partir en courant. Mais bon, Lily lui avait fait tout un numéro avec yeux de chien battu inclus comme quoi « Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as toujours était là pour moi. Je sais ce que tu es devenu mais je t'en veux pas, soit mon témoin, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande, de toute façon après, j'aurais James pour m'aider. Merci de m'avoir servi de bouche trou pendant toutes ces années ! » Bien sûr, Lily n'avait pas dit la dernière phrase mais Severus, avec toute la bonne foi du monde, l'avait ressenti comme ça. De toute façon, Lily, qui avait toujours était la seule femme de sa vie, serait aussi la dernière, nah! _(comme ça, il a plus d'excuse pour ne pas être gay, et nettement moins de scrupules…)_. Pendant une demi-seconde, il ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après…

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Espèce de véracrasse miteuse !

- Merci pour ton chaleureux accueil Servillus à poils gras.

Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le cœur n'y était pas. Chacun se rendait compte que l'autre lui avait manqué, laissant un grand trou dans leur vie respective. Severus observa Sirius : il avait changé, physiquement aussi bien que moralement. L'adolescent élancé avait laissé la place à l'adulte finement musclé ressemblant étrangement à une statue d'Apollon. Il avait l'air plus mature aussi et ses yeux brillaient d'un doux éclat. Severus, lui, à part avoir pris quelques centimètres, n'avait pas trop changé. Les même cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules, le même nez un peu trop long qui pourtant faisait tout son charme, et ses yeux, ses yeux… Ils avaient la couleur d'un puits sans fond et son regard avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Cependant, il avait le contour des yeux légèrement rouge, prouvant qu'il avait pleuré. Sirius le remarqua et son cœur rata un battement. Il comprit que c'était à cause du mariage de Lily. Doucement, il s'approcha du ténébreux et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Chut, ça va aller. Je sais que tu aimais Lily plus fort que tout, mais t'inquiète pas, tu en trouveras d'autres, de jolies rousses !

- Mais, tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? Lily est comme une sœur pour moi. Ce dont j'avais peur, c'était de ton regard quand je te reverrai, des insultes que tu me dirais. Car ce n'est pas Lily que j'aime, c'est toi.

Severus rougit violemment et rouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole. Le gryffondor lui fit alors signe de se taire et se pencha vers le serpentard pour embrasser ses lèvres si tentatrices.

_ COUPEZ ! Je vais aller vomir….Bref, on reprend !_

Pendant une demi-seconde, il ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après…

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Espèce de véracrasse miteuse !

- Merci pour ton chaleureux accueil Servillus à poils gras.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question sale clébard !

- Bah j'en sais rien, après m'avoir pris la tête pendant une demi-heure comme quoi Lily voulait qu'on se réconcilie tous les deux avant le mariage, chose que j'ai refusée bien évidemment, James m'a demandé d'aller chercher des draps supplémentaires dans cette chambre.

Soudain, il blêmît… Severus eut un petit sourire ironique, pff décidément, ces griffondor, ils n'étaient vraiment pas malins. La porte de la chambre claqua et un bruit de clé se fit entendre.

- Putain, je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Maintenant, je vais devoir rester enfermé pour un bon moment dans la même pièce que toi !

- A qui le dis-tu ? répliqua Snape avec un haussement du sourcil droit.

- Quand je serai sorti d'ici, James a intérêt à pas me croiser ! Me faire ça à moi, son meilleur ami ! Il va le payer très cher !

- En plus de se marier avec mon ennemi juré, elle veut que je me réconcilie avec mon pire ennemi… Son sadisme n'a donc aucune limite? Je vais détruire son mariage !

- Quand le prêtre-vaudou demandera si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage je hurlerai oui !

- Je lancerai des sectusempra sur les demoiselles d'honneur !

- Je mangerai tout le gâteau !

- J'invoquerai des morts pour terroriser les invités !

- Je draguerai la cougar qui sert de mère à Jame !

- Je mettrai de l'arsenic dans le vin rouge !

- Je piégerai la chambre nuptiale avec des tonnes de pétards !

- J'inviterai Bella à la cérémonie !

- Laisse ma famille en dehors de tout ça toi…. Euh, je remplacerai les fées qui lancent des pétales de roses par des lutins de Cornouailles !

- J'arracherai les yeux de Potter à la petite cuillère !

- MOUHAHA ! Je suis le plus fabuleux des Maraudeurs !

- MOUHAHA ! Je suis un génie du mal !

_MOUHAHA, je m'éloigne du sujet ! C'est censé être du yaoi pas un remake de la Team Rocket… Remarque, ça pourrait être sympa. Bon, réessayons…_

Pendant une demi-seconde, il ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après…

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Espèce de véracrasse miteuse !

- Merci pour ton chaleureux accueil Servillus à poils gras.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question sale clébard !

- Bah j'en sais rien, après m'avoir pris la tête pendant une demi-heure comme quoi Lily voulait qu'on se réconcilie tous les deux avant le mariage, chose que j'ai refusée bien évidemment, James m'a demandé d'aller chercher des draps supplémentaires dans cette chambre.

Soudain, il blêmît… Severus eut un petit sourire ironique, pff décidément, ces griffondor, ils n'étaient vraiment pas malins. La porte de la chambre claqua et un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Sirius se précipita vers l'entrée et tambourina à la porte.

- Putain, James, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Comment oses-tu m'enfermer avec Snape ?!

- Désolé vieux, c'est pour le bien de notre mariage ! On ne veut pas que vous fassiez tout foirer donc essayez de discuter un peu… La porte s'ouvrira quand vous vous serez réconcilié. Et s'il vous plaît évitez de vous entretuer…

Sirius se cognait la tête contre la porte de dépit tandis que Severus farfouillait dans ses vêtements à la recherche de sa baguette…

- Ah la voilà ! Bon Black, fais un truc intelligent une fois dans ta vie et casse-toi de devant la porte…. Alohomora !

Et sa baguette se transforma en perroquet _(oh une baguette farceuse ! oh un anachronisme !)_. La voix de James retentit à travers la porte :

- Et bien sûr, on vous a volés vos vraies baguettes… Bon bah moi, je vais commencer à me préparer. Bonne discussion et n'arrivez pas en retard !

Sirius avait atteint le trente-sixième dessous. Ce mariage devait être une des plus grandes fiestas de toute sa vie et voilà qu'il se retrouvait emprisonné avec l'autre graisseux qui s'était confortablement installé sur le lit pour se griller une clope. _(Qu'on se le dise bien, quand dans une fiction y a un personnage qui fume, c'est soit parce que l'auteur trouve ça classe, soit parce que c'est la crise, qu'il a plus un rond,qu' il est en manque etqu' fume par procuration. Je ne vous dirai évidemment pas dans quel cas je suis…)._

- Quoi ? Tu fumes ? Mais c'est un truc de moldus ! Comment un sang-pur comme toi peut faire un truc aussi « sang de bourbesque » ?

- Black, je te signale que mon père est un moldu…

- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, j'étais trop occupé à t'éviter toi et ta bande de merveilleux potes, histoire de ne pas me retrouver en caleçon devant tout Poudlard.

- Tu peux parler… Tu nous as fait bien pire !

- Ah oui ? Et qui a failli se faire bouffer par un loup-garou parce que monsieur voulait faire une blague ?

- Et qui a essayé de faire renvoyer ce même loup-garou par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables ?

- Qui m'a fait avaler de force du savon tous les matins pendant trois mois ?

- Qui a mis des potions frisant l'illégalité dans mon jus de citrouille ?

- Qui m'a jeté dans le lac en plein mois de janvier sous prétexte que le calmar géant avait besoin de compagnie ?

- Qui a traité Lily de sang de bourbe ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.

A court d'argument, Severus se jeta sur Sirius afin de lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. Sirius, surpris, encaissa d'abord quelques coups sans broncher puis se mit à riposter et envoya rapidement son adversaire au sol qui l'attrapa par la chemise et qui le fit tomber sur lui. _(hum, c'est vachement clair tout ça… Un petit schéma s'impose… La petite tête c'est Sirius, le truc qui agonise par terre, c'est Sev… i- _\o __ °|_o ….C'est dingue quand même, je suis nulle en dessin même sur Word…) _Sirius se retrouva donc à califourchon sur le serpentard et leva le poing pour lui assener le coup de grâce. Cependant, devant l'air étonné de Severus qui se demandait comment ils étaient arrivés à cette position bizarre, devant la lèvre supérieure toute rouge de Severus victime de la droite célébrissimement dévastatrice de Sirius, devant la respiration haletante de Severus, le griffondor décida de tester un truc nouveau et embrassa à pleine bouche sa pauvre victime qui n'avait presque rien demandé. Sa pauvre victime n'était d'ailleurs apparemment pas si victime que ça, vu la façon dont il répondit au baiser. Du coup, Sirius décida d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Alors qu'il continuait à embrasser son serpentard qui se tortillé sous lui tel un serpent moyen, il entreprit d'une main de déboutonner la chemise du costume 100% moldu obligatoire « parce que j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre ma sœur de venir et ce n'est pas pour l'entendre crier à l'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs à cause de mecs en robe! » tandis que de l'autre, il descendait toujours plus bas sur le corps de Severus qui n'en demandait pas moins. Avisant le lit, Sirius souleva le serpentard en sac à patates, l'allongea dessus, enleva sa chemise et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire mutin…

Un peu plus tard, devant l'autel _(et oui, en plus de vous être tapés toutes mes conneries, vous n'avez même pas le droit aux scènes de cul… Soyez pas dègues!) _

- Lily chérie, nos témoins ne sont toujours pas là, je commence à m'inquiéter pour Sirius… chuchota James à sa future épouse.

- Hum, hum, mes chers frères, nous sommes réunis en ce jour heureux afin de…

- Ah mon avis, ce n'est pas pour Sirius qu'il faut s'inquiéter et puis c'était ton idée de les enfermer… murmura Lily.

- Oui, mais qui voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, hein ? Dès le début c'était une mauvaise idée et je te l'avais bien dit! répliqua James en haussant la voix.

- Hum, hum, dites-le-moi si je vous dérange, dit le sorcier-shaman _(oui, je sais, au début, c'était un prêtre-vaudou mais sorcier-shaman ça fait plus classe…)_ qui était en réalité le cousin de Dolores Ombrage. Je reprends : afin de célébrer l'union…

- Quoi, mais tu m'as rien dit du tout, la seule chose que t'ais faite, c'est hocher la tête avec ton air habituel de petit coq sans cervelle !

- Pardon ?! Evidemment que je n'ai pas dit non, je ne voulais pas finir éviscéré moi ! Je te signale que du coup, par ta faute, mon meilleur ami est enfermé avec un mangemort en puissance !

- SEVERUS N'EST PAS UN MANGEMORT !

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Les invités se jetaient des regards gênés tandis que le shaman-sorcier avait l'air horrifié par le peu de sérieux des futurs mariés, se disputer lors de la cérémonie du mariage, quel manque de classe…

- Hum, hum, Lily Géranium Evans, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux James Ignatus Potter ?

- Hors de question que cette harpie m'épouse !

- J'allais le dire!

Lily tourna les talons, furieuse, et balança son bouquet de mariée loin devant elle. A ce moment-là, les portes du temple et Sirius et Severus, légèrement débraillés, entrèrent comme des fleurs sur la soupe. Severus, d'ailleurs, attrapa le bouquet de Lily au vol et regarda sortir, tout étonné, sa meilleure amie suivie de son pire ennemi. Le prêtre-sorcier, lui, avait l'air bien embêté : s'il n'y avait plus de mariage, il n'y avait plus de gâteau non plus.

- Hum, hum, bon, vu que les ex futurs époux ont pris la poudre d'escampette, le mariage est annulé. Mais, c'est quand même dommage de s'être déplacé pour rien donc, si un autre couple veut prendre leurs places, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Sirius regarda alors tendrement Severus, qui avait toujours le bouquet à la main et qui rougit bêtement, fit un sourire désarmant et s'avança vers le prêtre…

_ STOOOOP ! Avant que je ne sombre dans l'abime infinie de la niaiserie ultra prévisible, je vous propose un sujet type rédac de français comme on les adore :_

_ A la manière de Zaraelle, vous écrirez la fin de cette chose que vous venez de lire en respectant les temps du récit, la grammaire, la syntaxe et tout le tralala en autant de lignes que vous voudrez. La personne qui écrira la suite la moins plausible aura le droit à un OS avec le pairing de son choix… Mention spéciale aux personnes qui insèreront les mots : raviolis, pingouin-ninja et xylophone._

_A bon entendeur, salut !_

_Z._

**Re-edit: En plus d'écrire des inepties, l'auteur est complètement à l'ouest qu'elle n'a pas vérifié la mise en page de cet OS avant de poster: par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, tous les tirets de dialogues avaient disparu et cette empotée ne s'en était pas rendu compte, m'obligeant ainsi à tous les remettre un à un... Grrrr. Je tiens à m'excuser par le gêne occasionné.** _(Wow, c'est chaud de parler de soi à la troisième personne surtout pour s'insulter...)_


End file.
